The Bedside Book
by Violette Moore
Summary: Ada encuentra a Leon en deplorable estado, lo lleva a casa y encuentra un Diario donde el agente revela sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Se atreverá a leerlo o lo dejará una vez más a su suerte?


**_The Bedside Book._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Colocó al agente sobre la cama, soltó un ligero bufido, relajó los músculos, desdibujo el gesto torturado de la amplia frente pero no despertó, ella suspiró cansada, revisó su temperatura y mientras estaba en ello se perdió por algunos instantes en la imagen de él. Apuesto y desamparado, no podía entender qué era lo que lo había orillado a cometer algo como eso. Pero aquí es donde estaban, acarició su rostro, él soltó otro pequeño quejido, movió los párpados, así como los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y ella se deleito con la sensación de su barba de hacía algunos días en contraposición con la tierna piel de sus dedos, subió por el largo de las mejillas y finalmente removió algunos cabellos sueltos, la venda había vuelto a impregnarse de sangre, tendría que cambiarla o quizá fuera mejor llamar a alguien pero sinceramente no se le ocurría a quién.

 _—_ _¿Chris? ¿Claire? -por favor- ¿Y decirles qué?_

Que lo encontró en el lugar de siempre, pasado de copas, armando un verdadero follón hasta que otro de los involucrados, un hombre ebrio de los que había estado provocando lo atacó por detrás, reventando una botella de coñac contra su cabeza y entonces ella…

Enfureció por completo, sacó el arma que llevaba oculta en el cintillo del muslo derecho y disparó certeramente al individuo en cuestión.

Un silencio sepulcral prosiguió a ello, todos la observaban de la cabeza a los pies ¿y cómo no hacerlo? si estaba arrebatadora con un vestido negro, totalmente adherido a sus formas y cabellos largos del mismo color. Iba a presentarse ante él como Agatha Weiss, tuvo especial cuidado con los detalles de su disfraz esta vez: tacón de 15 centímetros para alterar su altura, corsé de hilo tejido para restar un par de números a su talle de sirena y levantar su busto -no porque lo necesitara, claro está- sino porque conocía de sobra a los hombres y todos se fijaban en una sola cosa. Aumentar sus atributos contribuiría a que restaran atención a su rostro, aunque si no funcionaba bien podían distraerse en el carmesí de sus labios, el lunar que pinto sobre la comisura izquierda, sus alargadas pestañas y el perfecto delineado que enmarcaba un par de ojos del mismo color de la noche.

Era toda una "viuda negra" y mientras los presentes se cuestionaban sobre si debían arremeter en su contra o no, ella abrió sus delicados labios y comenzó a hablar.

—Revísalo…-ordenó al que estaba más cerca de su cuerpo- el hombre titubeó por espacio de algunos segundos hasta que ella apuntó el cañón corto de su revólver de 38 milímetros a su cabeza y accedió-

—¿Está bien?

—Sí señora, es una herida bastante fea pero en absoluto profunda

—Levántalo

—Yo creo que eso mejor lo haces tú…muñeca.

—¿Es que alguno prefiere que llame a la policía? Mira su identificación, se metieron con un auténtico pez gordo esta vez, así que ¿Quieren que clausure este lugar e inicie una investigación rigurosa sobre cada uno de ustedes? o me ayudan a meterlo a un auto y nunca más se hablará de esto -el encargado dirigió una mirada al segundo hombre en el piso- ella le disparó al hombro, no al corazón o a la cabeza como había sido su primer instinto y si yacía inconsciente en este preciso segundo debía deberse mas bien a que el muy cobarde y muy bastardo se había desmayado del dolor.

—No esta muerto y no repetiré mi oferta una segunda vez -el encargado dio instrucción al hasta ahora ausente personal de seguridad interna de que ayudaran a levantarlo y así ella anduvo junto con ellos hasta que consiguió meterlo en su vehículo particular-

—¿Esta segura que quiere hacerlo? arruinará el tapiz de su Bentley

—Solo déjenlo ahí, yo me encargo del resto -los hombres asintieron soltándolo de un sonoro golpe y como gesto de cortesía le entregaron un equipo de primeros auxilios también, ella lo abrió apresuradamente, tomó el agua oxigenada, gasas y una venda- estaba furiosa con él. ¿Cómo podía ser así de imprudente? El legendario agente de la D.S.O muerto por una estocada a traición en el interior de un extremadamente lujoso y sumamente cuestionable lugar.

Gruñó con molestia, tomándolo por la fuerza y comenzando a atender sus heridas sin una pizca de consideración -siseo, bramó, se estremeció como pez fuera del agua y a pesar de todo eso no despertó- Parecía atrapado en el interior de sus sueños, presa de un delicioso sopor y aunque verdaderamente quería saltar sobre él y molerlo a golpes por su sobrada manía auto destructiva pronto advirtió el gesto cansado, las líneas que hablaban del pasar de los años y decidió que quizá lo mejor sería llevarlo a casa, olvidarse de la pequeña treta que había dispuesto para esta noche, aunque sinceramente aún no terminaba de creer que se hubiera atrevido a llegar tan lejos por un simple e innecesario...sentimiento.

Colocó su cabeza contra la almohada, luego de haber cambiado los vendajes y hacerle beber un par de pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación -tarea complicada puesto que todo lo que hacía era balbucear incoherencias y volver a perder la conciencia- como un maldito niño. Su piso parecía un auténtico refugio para alcohólicos o drogadictos y ella necesitaba saber el por qué. Siempre había sido propenso a arrebatos de ira injustificada, pero jamás -ni en sus mas locos desvelos- imaginó algo como esto.

Un nuevo roce, una caricia robada y reprimió el impulso de obsequiar un ceremonioso beso por temor a que ese simple gesto lo despertara. Permaneció de pie a su lado, comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de dejar caer su puesta en escena y permitir que la viera como en realidad era, pero esa aún no podía ser una opción. ¿Debería limpiar? no era su esposa o su amante, llegados a este punto ni siquiera era su amiga de modo que ¿Por qué no tomaba el PDA? Llamaba a la fabulosa Hunnigan y terminaba con esto. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de estudiarlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que su actual estado de locura se debía a ella y a nadie más?

 _—_ _¿Te estás escuchando? Porque seguro recuerdas que no eres la única mujer en su mundo._

Y aquello era un golpe bajo, porque lo sabía de sobra y era precisamente por eso, que al no poder sacarlo de su mente ni en la mañana, la tarde o la noche, había decidido comenzar…a divertirse con él. -un destello de culpa- se mordió el labio inferior con insistencia y reprimió por segunda vez en el día la necesidad imperiosa de pronunciar su nombre con fervor.

 _¿Entonces si era su culpa?_ ciertamente no creía que fuera de él a menos que…-de entre todo el caos del rededor, de la ropa sucia, colillas de cigarrillo, restos de comida y decenas de botellas vacías o a medio llenar sobresalía un objeto sobre la mesita de noche, debajo de una grasienta rebanada de pizza y ella lo tomó más por acto reflejo que por decisión.

Era un ejemplar precioso: encuadernado a mano, pastas gruesas revestidas en papel arroz con grabados en bajo relieve, guardas de papel amate e interiores en papel de lino, aspiró su aroma y sopesó su peso, era un libro ni demasiado joven pero tampoco muy viejo, pasó las primeras páginas en blanco y pronto descifró lo que parecía ser un detallado diario. Notas de misiones, notas personales, notas que involucraban en mayor o menor medida a la Reina Escarlata y a nadie más -lo cerró de golpe y pasó saliva por la seca garganta- esto era una intrusión como ninguna otra, violaba todos los códigos de ética que había creado en su interior para jamás cruzar la línea cuando se trataba de su persona, pero ahora que lo había visto no iba a poder hacer otra cosa más que saciarse de su contenido en su totalidad.

Se acomodó junto a él sobre la desacomodada cama con el vestido extendido, la espalda contra la cabecera y retomó la lectura a un ritmo tan acelerado como los latidos de su corazón. A medida que avanzaba las palabras tomaban ritmo, la prosa se hacía violenta. Pasaba de las sospechas a la acusación directa, de la secreta admiración al cruel escrutinio y todo esto sin dejar de lado los insanos deseos. Los ocultos placeres de los que son presa los hombres cuando se hayan a solas con una imagen en mente de lo que quieren y por más que deseen, simplemente no logran poseer.

Se detuvo en este punto, sin saber si se sentía asqueada, halagada o ligeramente excitada. Ciertamente ella albergaba los mismos pensamientos hacia él pero la cosa no acababa ahí, entre más rebuscaba la escritura se volvía mucho más desesperada, las letras aumentaban de tamaño, los párrafos perdían proporción y eso pertenecía a las fechas del momento exacto en que decidió…

Comenzar su jugada.

Cerró el libro de nuevo, con algo de violencia esta vez ¿que estaba esperando encontrar? una descripción nítida de "todo lo que hizo y no hizo con él" _—error cariñito, esperas encontrar una descripción nítida del por qué te rechazó una y otra vez_ — Ada apretó los dedos sobre el encuadernado deseando tener a la mano algo con que apuñalar su cerebro y aniquilar esa bendita conciencia suya pero estaba en lo cierto.

Quería saber por qué la había rechazado constantemente porque con toda seguridad que a Agatha también la habría despachado y ya que había abierto la caja de Pandora. Que los demonios salieron a flote y sabía que la repudiaba con la misma voracidad con que anhelaba hundirse en su sexo hasta desfallecer…

Qué más podía perder.

 ** _._**

 ** _No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme_**

 ** _No puedo huir de ti_**

 ** _Volvería a ti_**

 ** _Como una mariposa nocturna_**

 ** _soy atraído hacia tu llama_**

 ** _Dices mi nombre_**

 ** _Me miras a los ojos_**

 ** _Soy arrancado de mi orgullo_**

 ** _Y mi alma se rinde_**

 ** _Y haces que mi corazón se arrodille_**

 ** _Y me mata cuando estás lejos_**

 ** _Y me quiero ir_**

 ** _Y me quiero quedar_**

 ** _Y estoy tan confundido_**

 **.**

He regresado al "Dragón Negro" prometí que ya no lo haría pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Hay algo en el ambiente, una luz, un sonido, una mezcla de perfección y podredumbre que atrae su existencia a mi memoria y de entre todas las noches de lujuria y exceso. Esta sin lugar dudas ha sido la peor.

Una mujer me abordó de pronto, comencé a flirtear con ella deseando que sus labios, su cabello, los atributos que a lenguas claras eran así o más falsos pertenecieran a ella, más sin embargo entre mas besaba su cuello, entre más me saciaba con su cuerpo níveo y a caso etéreo. Eso no sucedió, preguntó mi nombre, le di uno falso, tomó mi mano y la acepté gustoso de hundirme hasta el fondo en un mar de placer venenoso y estábamos camino a ello cuando otra más se postró frente a mi. Nuestros cuerpos rozaron al entrar al privado, ella iba de salida o quizá solo estaba pasando, no la vi con ninguna otra persona pero irremediablemente llamó mi atención.

Cabellos de fuego a la altura de la espalda media levantados en un complicado peinado que dejaba a la vista su espalda desnuda y esbelta, la cintura apenas insinuada, las caderas anchas enfundadas en un exquisito vestido de corte gregoriano que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación y no había mucho que adivinar puesto que pasó frente a un halo de luz proveniente de la habitación contigua y efectivamente…no llevaba nada en el interior. Mi acompañante actual tiró de mi brazo llamando de nueva cuenta mi atención pero la mandé al carajo, me solté de su agarre, profirió un juramento y yo reí en alto. _¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Quien creía yo que era ella?_ como sea seguí a la pelirroja por un estrecho tramo hasta caer en la cuenta, de que me estaba esperando. Ojos ambarinos, labios rosados, si el escote de la espalda me había parecido revelador más que nada se debía a que no había visto su delantera. No era que mostrara mucho, el corte del vestido caía en varias capas confiriendo mayor volumen, exaltando lo obvio que dicho sea de paso. Habría podido hacer que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho. Me quedé sin palabras, ella sonrió de lado y me ofreció una inclinación de rostro para que de nueva cuenta la siguiera y yo lo hice como un verdadero poseso. Piernas largas y bien torneadas, andar felino, elegante, seductora y silenciosa…se parecía demasiado a ella.

Entramos en otro privado, su aroma no me decía nada, se parecía a todas y a la vez a ninguna, cerró la puerta detrás de mi, me rodeó con los brazos, coloqué mi mano al rededor de su cintura, sobre el rabillo de aquel escote que estaba exquisitamente colocado en el lugar donde la espalda baja comienza a perder el nombre, la estampé contra la pared, ella soltó una deliciosa risita, nos besamos -o quizá lo correcto fuera decir que nos devoramos- Hubo fuego, pasión y el indecible remordimiento.

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?_

 _—_ _Amanda Wild…-_ su voz- los labios, su cuello ¡santo dios! esto era el infierno y yo nada mas que un cruel pecador, volvió a cerrar el espacio en torno a nuestros cuerpos, mis manos por debajo del satín de su falda, la redondez de su piel, el calor, su intimidad, la unión húmeda y abierta.

Desee poder poseerla, poder destrozarla hasta que gritara mi nombre pero en lugar de ello. A pesar de tener su aliento contra mi oído, de escuchar su corazón acelerándose al ritmo del mío y de tener la erección mas grande y endurecida del mundo…simplemente no pude continuar.

 ** _._**

 ** _Es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor_**

 ** _Y sé que está mal_**

 ** _Y sé que está bien_**

 ** _Y aunque intentase ganar la lucha_**

 ** _Mi corazón anularía mi mente_**

 ** _Y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme_**

 ** _._**

Salí a trompicones luego de volver a robar su aliento y llenar mis dedos con la sabia de su sexo, siendo consciente de que la había dejado en el punto exacto de la rendición pero esto en realidad se trata de una "casa del placer" no faltaría quien acudiera a su encuentro, quien pudiera llenar su exquisito cuerpo con todo lo que yo no puedo…y es que en verdad me rehuso a caer hasta el fondo.

 **.**

 ** _No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme_**

 ** _¿Qué puedo hacer?_**

 ** _Me moriría sin ti_**

 ** _Ante tu presencia mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza_**

 ** _._**

Poseí a muchas mujeres después de eso. Ninguna como ella, jamás como ella. No supe sus nombres o sus historias ni siquiera me importó algo de aquello y casi estoy seguro de que después de la tercer o cuarta botella de licor adulterado, uno que otro de sus acompañantes también debió pasar por mis brazos.

 ** _._**

 ** _No tengo la culpa_**

 ** _Porque haces que mi corazón se arrodille_**

 ** _._**

No diré que me arrepiento, de ninguna cosa podría arrepentirme hasta ahora, salvo de estar aquí y ella allá, en algún lugar donde jamás habrá de pronunciar mi nombre puesto que ella es viento y yo…olvido.

 **…**

Ada tembló tras las ultimas líneas, de modo que si estaba poseído por alguien, abandonado, confundido, deseoso de compartir tanto su lecho como su indecible tormento. Sintió una nueva estocada de dolor y remordimiento al tiempo que borraba de su rostro las líneas del maquillaje que a estas alturas ya estaba así o más estropeado y es que había sido ella -y ninguna otra- quien lo sedujo esa noche. Quien despertó sus demonios y lo llevó a ese privado. Estremeció al recordar la devoción de su beso, el calor de su cuerpo y la cadencia con que sin pedirlo, invadió su más oscuro e íntimo recoveco _. —Ahmmm…sí, así fue—_ pero también recordó la crueldad con que la besó de nuevo y la forma desapasionada en que tras ultrajarla simplemente la abandonó. La despojo de todo atisbo de seguridad, orgullo y amor propio. Dispuesta para el mejor postor que no tardo en llegar y ella lo aceptó porque estaba dolida -y aún lo estaba- muy en el fondo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, el libro bailó nerviosamente sobre su regazo y Leon resopló como si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a despertar pero solo se acomodó de costado y volvió a dormitar. Tenía que marcharse ahora, dejarlo a su suerte pero no sin saber…si su segunda treta había conseguido algún efecto en él.

 ** _._**

 **Y me mata cuando estás lejos**

 **Y me quiero ir**

 **Y me quiero quedar**

 **Y estoy tan confundido**

 ** _._**

No sé como hice para volver a casa luego de aquella acalorada noche, lo único que sé con toda certeza es que lo hice de nuevo.

Me atavié lo mejor posible, la entrada sin etiqueta y un monto inferior a los 7 mil dólares es prácticamente imposible pero poseo más dinero del que puedo gastar y sobre mi apariencia -bah- he venido en chaqueta, jeans, zapatos deportivos y de igual manera me han dejado pasar.

El lugar seguía como lo recordaba, la música en su haber, los humores mezclándose, me coloqué junto a la barra y pedí la botella de siempre aunque esta vez sin la copa. Estaba decidido a perder la conciencia entre pomposos desconocidos y mujeres preciosas o tal vez -si me esforzaba lo suficiente- lograra que por fin algún marido descorazonado o un amante empedernido me arrebatara la vida puesto que después de todo el horror que he vivido, todas las cosas que he visto y peor aún las que he cometido simplemente no concibo la idea de morir a manos de un grotesco experimento. Di un trago profundo a mi elixir de muerte, disfrutando la textura y el sabor deslizándose por mi garganta, cerré los ojos e invadí mi mente con escenas de criaturas irreales y lugares bélicos, evoqué nada más que oscuridad y gritos bestiales hasta que lentamente comencé a percibir un aroma que me resultó extraño. Una mezcla de dulce y sal.

Abrí los ojos interesado y escruté el espacio a mi alrededor, algunas damas me sonrieron, otros levantaron su copa y tras responder con movimientos elegantes y forzados hallé una silueta nívea, frágil y delicada. Como una Ninfa.

Bailaba sobre la pista que en este sitio consiste más bien en el espacio que existe entre los privados, salas de juego y las barras del bar- llamó la atención de todos, sus movimientos eran arrítmicos, improvisados y a pesar de eso daban la impresión de estar perfectamente bien colocados. Cabellos rubios, sueltos a la parte media de los muslos, piel cetrina y un precioso vestido de una sola pieza que apenas si rebasaba la delicada curvatura de sus glúteos. Varios caballeros la abordaron de apoco, sus formas se adivinaban por las aberturas del vestido en toda su voluptuosidad, sensualidad y erotismo, ella los recibió con una pecaminosa sonrisa y un giro dramático de su precioso cuerpecito aunque habría podido jurar que solo por espacio de un segundo, aquella encantadora ninfa me estaba mirando a mi.

Descarté la idea de inmediato, apuré mi trago y volví a concentrarme en lo mío solo que no pude pasar ni del primer muerto viviente cuando ya estaba de nueva cuenta pensando en su ser.

Sus ojos, su sensualidad y cadencia avivaron la personalidad profana que habita en mi interior. La busqué de nuevo, sé que podría tener a la mujer que quisiera y de momento. La quería a ella.

Me abrí paso entre personas de todas edades y clases sociales, no importa realmente a qué te dediques siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar la entrada y te comprometas a no romper la regla de oro. Por mucha libertad que se aspire en el ambiente, nadie puede obligar a nadie, de modo que mi ardiente pelirroja -protagonista de más de uno de mis mas recientes y agitados desvelos- no hubiera podido retenerme aunque de haberlo intentado, de haberla dejado…quizá de mi alma y mi mente, la hubiera arrancado.

 **.**

 **Es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor**

 **Y sé que está mal**

 **Y sé que está bien**

 **.**

No tuve que andar demasiado para encontrar la habitación donde se hallaban, encantadora en toda su plenitud jugueteaba con sus amantes que de momento solo eran tres. Tendida sobre un diván, uno besaba sus labios, otro levantaba sus piernas y el mas endemoniado de ellos llenaba su boca con el perlado botón de su seno, la ninfa se retorcía -como haría una cualquiera- enredando las manos al rededor de su cuello, levantando las caderas, separando las piernas y yo lo observaba todo con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. Como si fuera mía, como si de mi dependiera, como si debiera ser yo y ninguno otro quien se saciara de los placeres de su cuerpo. Ultimó el beso con el primero de ellos que tenía pinta de haber probado el cielo y estar dispuesto a desfallecer en el infierno. Sus miradas se encontraron, en la de él la lujuria en la de ella…no supe adivinar qué es lo que había, puesto que pronto acorté la distancia entre sus cuerpos e hice que el caballero de rasgos orientales abandonara la sala sin vacilar.

—Ahh…-sus labios húmedos y hambrientos, los ojos cerrados, dirigí una nueva mirada al que ya había terminado de arrebatar las medias de sus alargadas piernas, se mostró reticente pero debió adivinar la profesión asesina en mi gesto puesto que se retiro de a poco llevándose la prenda consigo y dirigiendo una anhelante mirada a mi domadora de sueños.

—¿Es así como te gusta? -la ninfa volvió a reír, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás, la cortinilla de cabello alcanzó el suelo, el último de ellos ya estaba a nada de saltar sobre su cuerpo, se desprendió del saco, la evaluó con la mirada y estaba tan ocupado en eso que no se percató del momento exacto en que lo asalté por detrás para escoltarlo -con mano dura- al exterior del lugar. No se necesita mucho para meterse conmigo, jamás he rehuido de una buena pelea, ni tampoco las he perdido cuando las he tenido, de modo que el caballero se retiró y ella seguía ahí, a la espera a la entrega, con los ojos cerrados como si le importara poco la identidad o el rostro del que se posara entre sus muslos, contrario de mí que ya estaba evadiendo a los demonios de mi alma, intentando acallar las voces y los susurros que gritaban una y mil veces que no era y jamás sería ella.

Y es que la he buscado tanto que he de admitir: me siento perdido.

—Hmm…-su fragancia me intrigaba al igual que sus formas- coloqué ambas manos al rededor de sus hombros y comencé a desprender los tirantes que sin lugar a dudas harían desaparecer ese escandaloso vestido suyo.

—Espera, cubre mis ojos primero…-sus manos sobre mis puños que estaban a nada de ultimar su pecado-

—¿Qué? -su tacto, húmedo y cálido- me provocó un escalofrío general y mientras miraba su rostro intentaba entender los designios pero parecía algo desesperada por lo que presionó con mayor urgencia tanto sus manos como sus párpados-

—Sólo hazlo…

No supe identificar su acento, parecía europeo aunque si lo era o no, fue algo que ya no alcancé a averiguar puesto que pronto me di a la tarea de cumplir su deseo y colocar una de mis prendas -la ridícula corbata para ser mas precisos- al rededor de su rostro, soltó un leve suspiro, tembló como una hoja bajo la firmeza de mis formas y yo me tomé la libertad de obsequiar un diminuto beso para aminorar la tensión entre nuestros cuerpos. Se deshizo en mi boca, me vertí en la suya, acomodé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo teniendo especial cuidado de no dejarla sopesar la totalidad de mi peso y ella colocó las manos alrededor de mis cabellos, el beso continuó por un periodo mucho mas prolongado de tiempo, hasta que el aire se consumió y abrió sus preciosos labios en busca de algo más que mi aliento.

—¿Estás…-no me dejó terminar, sus manos eran mucho más rápidas que mis labios y de momento ya habían llegado a posarse a la parte baja de mi espalda-

—Dámelo… -su ansiedad, su acento, la cortina de cabello- todo era parte de una elaborada fachada aunque sus atributos eran reales, eso lo supe puesto que imitando a mi antecesor y animándola a continuar, comencé a mordisquear su cuello y masajear la plenitud de su pecho a través de la deliciosa prenda que me permitió percibir casi de manera inmediata la dureza de ese exquisito botón que no tardé en devorar sin piedad. Dejó escapar un delicioso jadeo que se unió a uno mío puesto que sus manos abandonaron mi parte trasera para concentrarse en la frontal. Torturó mi sexo mientras se ocupaba de desprenderme de las prendas de vestir y yo atormenté sus pechos ahora húmedos y erectos, soltamos un jadeo mutuo cuando la prenda interior abandonó mi cuerpo, mi sexo se irguió de gozo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla estremecer de placer, aunque como pude comprobar justo después no era el único que pretendía eso.

 ** _._**

 **Y aunque intentase ganar la lucha**

 **Mi corazón anularía mi mente**

 **Y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme**

 ** _._**

Ada mordió sus labios con devoción y dejó ir el libro en caída libre puesto que una vez más se había tratado de ella pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se hubiera tratado de él.

Fue tal y como dijo, se negó a abrir los ojos puesto que había visto la forma desinteresada en que la descartaba con la mirada cuando estaba cómodamente instalado sobre la barra del bar. Su corazón dio un vuelco entero y aceptó a los otros más por capricho que por decisión. Se dejó conducir por ellos hasta aquella elegante sala y estaba casi segura de que el acto final se dividiría en tres partes cuando uno a uno se comenzaron a retirar. Primero el que besó sus labios, luego el que robó sus prendas. Su cuerpo escoció al caer en la cuenta de que el ganador había sido ese otro, alto y bien formado de rasgos toscos y barba incipiente. Le recordaba a su jefe por lo que no podía evitar cierta reticencia pero quizá esa fuera su suerte y en lugar de aferrarse a quien que no podía poseer debería aceptar sus cartas y jugar con ellas de la única manera en que sabía hacer.

Tomó su miembro disfrutando su longitud y proporción, se regodeó de su textura, alcanzó la base y desde ahí lo abordó. Él soltó un juramento, cayó hacia atrás con un sonoro jadeo y eso lo supo porque tanto sus manos como sus labios dejaron de torturar su pecho y debieron aferrarse a algo para no caer, sintió como su instrumento cobraba vida con su calor y fervor, lo estaba trabajando de las mil maravillas y era exactamente eso lo que quería. Gimió, bramó, ella lo hizo a su vez pues tenía una placentera imagen en mente y deseaba que este desconocido, fuera quien fuere la dejara satisfecha en su totalidad. Las manos del extraño se unieron a las propias aumentando el ritmo de la fricción, estaba tan caliente y duro ahora como ella húmeda y abierta… _-se mordió los labios para no gritar y apretó el encuadernado contra su vientre para no sucumbir a los vestigios del recuerdo pero era algo tarde ya-_

Recordaba esa noche en particular, recordaba a ese amante puesto que le había hecho el amor de manera formidable sobre aquel endemoniado diván.

No tuvo oportunidad de conocer su rostro, ni de escuchar su nombre porque estaba concentrada en una fantasía donde el hombre que la poseía no era otro más que aquel y caer en la cuenta de ello. Lejos de ser la culminación de su mas pernicioso deseo instalaba una dolorosa estocada en su corazón. Ella había estado pensando en él -de eso no había la más mínima duda- pero ¿en quién pensaba él?

De pronto se descubrió temblando de ira, impotencia -no- de terror absoluto puesto que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ya había llegado hasta este punto y no iba a retirarse sin conocer su nombre.

La autora de su tormento. La mujer que justo ahora le endulzaba el sueño. Tenía que saber quien era y arrancarlo para siempre de su corazón.

 ** _._**

 **Mira lo que me ha hecho este amor**

 ** _._**

¡No es ella, NO es ELLA, NO eS EllA, NO ES ELLA!

No importaba cuantas veces me hundiera en su interior o cuánto disfrutara de las planicies de su piel. No era más que una simple muñeca, un vano reemplazo, una imagen marchita y hueca. Justo como yo. Salí de su cuerpo antes de correrme en su vientre, ella protestó a sobremanera pero mas que nada parecía hacerlo porque mi reciente exabrupto la había regresado a la "realidad" No es que me importara demasiado pero durante el acto carnal la escuché renegar de un nombre, morder sus labios con desesperación porque quizá aquello estuviera prohibido o muy probablemente fuera demasiado doloroso entregarse a alguien que no es quien deseas poseer. _—Te entiendo amor mío, no sabes cómo te entiendo y aunque quizá pudiera hacer algo para remediar tu dolor, ¿Qué podría ser de dos almas flageladas intentando suturar?—_ la corbata aún cubría su rostro, enrojecido y perlado por el sudor, los labios hinchados, respiraba entrecortadamente por la deliciosa boca, la cortina de cabello estaba bastante descolocada de sitio pero tendría sus motivos -al igual que los tengo yo- para pretender ser algo que no es.

Me aproximé de a poco robando el que sería el último beso de la noche y ella respondió con la misma ternura, cadencia y a caso satisfacción, hice ademán de retirar mi prenda pero no me lo permitió, nuestros tactos se encontraron de nuevo, frágil y etérea _¿por qué tengo la sensación de haber percibido con anterioridad esta mano?_ -porque es como ella- puntualizó la voz de mi cabeza. Una mujer de una noche. Una que posiblemente nunca volverás a ver -y estaba en lo cierto- besé su frente con resignación comenzando a sentir las primeras estocadas de culpabilidad en mi interior- Nunca volvería a verla pero por lo menos necesitaba escuchar un nombre, alguien a quien evocar cuando comenzara a ahogarme en el licor pero ese era otro lujo que muy posiblemente tampoco me permitiría poseer.

Susurré a sus oídos que aguardara, si no pretendía observar mi rostro por lo menos me correspondía borrar toda huella mía de nuestra danza banal. Volví a dibujar sus formas mientras la ninfa se deshacía en suspiros y me dejaba continuar, coloqué en posición lo que quedó de sus prendas, un juego de lencería por demás exquisito decorado con encajes del más fino hilo, las líneas se entrecruzaban creando la imagen de una mariposa en la parte baja y un par de tallos con sus respectivas espinas en la parte alta, no lo había percibido con anterioridad y es que eran tan delicadas y ceñidas a sus formas que estaba mas entretenido retirándolas con parsimonia que gustando de la candidez de su diseño. Estaba preciosa de nuevo yo cada vez más ávido de mi infierno, alcancé la última prenda consistente en el vestido madre perla, aspiré su aroma que en primer instancia había sido lo que me había llamado la atención. Esa mezcla entre lo dulce y salado seguía presente y estaba a punto de ultimar mi obra, de terminar de vestirla cuando otra imagen se sobrepuso a la suya.

-¡NO! -grité en mi fuero interno- la voz en mi cabeza rompió en sonoro estruendo y es que ya no era esta ninfa a la que yo observaba sino a la otra.

Era ella quien se relamía de mis besos y buscaba con manos perdidas la cercanía de mi cuerpo -¡NO ES ELLA!- grite a mi mismo pero era demasiado tarde. El recuerdo, el reflejo, la imagen inventada de mi constante tormento ya estaba instalada en la ninfa y era tan parecida a ella, en cada detalle por mínimo que este fuere que yo grité hasta quedar sordo en mi interior. Debía tomar mis ropas, salir de ahí porque esto no era posible. No era real. ¡NO ERA ELLA! _-y si lo fuera_ \- preguntó la maldita voz en mi cabeza y entonces la vi humedecer sus enrojecidos labios, tomar el borde de la tela, esa ridícula corbata no iba a durar una mierda, mi corazón aceleró de pronto y mi frente se perlo de sudor, quería desvelar su rostro y a la vez deseaba huir con vehemencia.

Un ligero tirón, una vuelta de la prenda y yo me aferré al bordillo de mis ropas, salí despavorido y es que jamás podría colocar otro rostro a la imagen de mi perdición.

 **.**

 **Porque me mata cuando estás lejos**

 ** _._**

Tropecé con el primer bastardo que había despachado, custodiaba la entrada como si en lugar de un amante se tratara de una estatua de marfil, lo hice a un lado con gesto exagerado y éste simplemente se dio a la tarea de volver sobre sus pasos. Ella conocería su rostro. Él contemplaría a la Ninfa encarnada y yo…

—Encantadora como siempre, señorita…

—Westerna, Alice Westerna

—Yuri Demir, si me permite… -la puerta se cerró con un suave golpeteo y yo apreté los puños con frustración- su acento una vez más había cambiado pero que importancia tenía ahora si haría con él exactamente lo mismo que conmigo. Me quedé receloso mirando la endemoniada puerta y mientras me metía en mis ropas apresuradamente un pensamiento se hizo presente y ese era que debí haber culminado el pecado, vaciarme en ella, marcarla como mía. -¡Pero que idea tan más estúpida!- Si todo esto se debía a "ella" -cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y reprimí el impulso de volver a casa, tomar el arma y volarme la tapa de los sesos más que nada porque aquello sería un atentado directo contra mi vanidad.

Vagué durante horas a partir de entonces, me metí en multitud de peleas esperando que cualquiera de ellos, algún benevolente ángel de la muerte por fin asestara la estocada final pero en su lugar, alguien me robó el reloj, otro más la cartera, creo que también debieron llevarse el PDA porque ya no lo pude encontrar pero como fuera.

Se llevaron todo menos su imagen de mi cabeza.

Me atormentó durante horas entre el ocaso y el alba, soñé con ella y las otras entre espasmos de dolor placentero estrujando inútilmente tanto las sábanas como mi corazón. Eran como las tres novicias del demonio y yo el joven impávido que se entrega a ellas rogando al cielo o al infierno perecer en medio de aquel estremecedor tormento. Grite su nombre, maldije su nombre, su esencia, la existencia entera y a las crueldades del destino que la habían puesto en mi camino de una manera tal que solo estábamos destinados a converger sin llegar a pertenecernos. Y habría continuado en ello de no ser porque más pronto que tarde recibí una molesta visita en mi departamento.

Nuevo trabajo -una misión suicida sin lugar a dudas- Un lugar inhóspito en la región más olvidada y conflictiva del continente europeo y era naturalmente a mí, con mis tendencias autodestructivas a quien habían decidido enviar con antelación.

Partiría en unos días o quizá no.

.

.

.

Ada perdió el aliento a medida que consumía las últimas líneas, caer en la cuenta de la desesperación del agente, del dolor absoluto que encerraba en sus letras solo podía significar que la persona por quien tanto había estado esperando, el nombre que quería descifrar y que hasta ahora permanecía oculto pertenecía a alguien que ya no formaba parte de este mundo.

Perdió a su amada a su amante. Y se contentaba con cuerpos vacíos y maltrechos buscando incansablemente la manera de yacer a su lado y ahora por fin la había encontrado. Su rostro se lleno de llanto y mientras hacía laceras con su corazón comenzó a desprenderse de su elaborado disfraz, las zapatillas, la peluca, el corsé no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero pronto comenzó a sentir que le hacía falta el aire para respirar, se desabrochó el vestido, lo aflojó con algo de torpeza liberando su aliento y tras una sonora inspiración retomó la lectura solo para caer en la cuenta de cuál había sido su última anotación.

 _"…Si no puedo decidir sobre mi vida, al menos decidiré sobre mi muerte. Y no será en medio del fuego cruzado o a manos de alguna criatura horrorosa, tampoco será en la serenidad de mi hogar. Sucederá a manos de algún desconocido que sin motivo aparente decida irrumpir en mi vida. Como en su momento lo hizo…"_

La espía ya no pudo continuar, su rostro se había anegado en llanto y el libro cayó de sus manos con un estruendoso sonido que hizo eco en su corazón. De haber continuado leyendo habría caído en la cuenta de que el nombre que tanto deseaba encontrar no era otro mas que el propio. Y que no es que estuviera muerta -para el mundo- sino para él, que la creía tan inalcanzable que finalmente se había cansado de esperar, especular y buscar.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo por primera vez en la vida una auténtica estocada de dolor agudo sobre la sien, tenía una venda surcando su frente, no recordaba habérsela puesto o que alguien más…Escuchó un suave susurro -como un lamento- giró el rostro a tres cuartos y lo primero que atrajo su atención no fue tanto su figura sino el camino de prendas que se había dejado alrededor. Era -y no era ella- a la vez, echa un ovillo se cubría el rostro con ambas manos para sofocar el llanto y aunque a primera vista había querido saber la razón de ese llanto pronto descubrió el libro donde había vertido sus lamentos a simple vista y en deplorable estado.

—¿Ada?

Se quedó de una pieza al escuchar su nombre, un escalofrío general la paralizó de pronto y es que ya no tenía argumento alguno, fuerza de voluntad o interés en huir de él.

El agente comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos aunque el dolor era un fuerte aliciente sus demonios internos insistían en que esto podría tratarse de otra tomada de pelo. Sintió su calor, que no era tal puesto que había pasado gran parte de la noche a la intemperie consumiendo letras prohibidas que había escrito motivado por el alcohol y el resentimiento. Entendía que pudiera odiarlo, rechazarlo o sentir nada más que pena por su total existencia pero aún y con ello se tomó la libertad de tomar sus manos entre las suyas y retirarlas de su rostro -el contacto fue real- Ella era real -Ada cerró los ojos rehuyendo a su mirada y entonces recordó a la ninfa, tomó su barbilla, besó sus labios y evocó a las dos-

Siempre había sido ella…

Solo ella.

—¿Qué estás…?-preguntó inquieta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió desconcertado.

—Yo…

—¿Qué significan esas ropas, esos nombres, porque no puedes ser solo tú?

—Porque no es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no? Torturar mi mente, aparecer y desaparecer cuando te venga en gana, ¿Eso es más sencillo? _-¿qué estaba diciendo ahora? ¿a caso no la odiaba? ¿a caso no todo lo que quería de ella era un simple polvo que -sin saberlo- había tenido ya? -_ Leon la recostó de a poco con tal habilidad que ni siquiera fue consciente del momento exacto en que nuevamente le estaba haciendo falta respirar, miró la luz de sus ojos, algo torturados por la falta de sueño y el constante tormento pero aún eran bellos. Adoraba verse en sus ojos aunque ese era un gustillo, que pocas veces en la vida había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar. Percibió su aliento, su calidez y pronto se cuestionó de nuevo que demonios era todo esto. Si él ya tenía a alguien…es decir, había tenido a alguien.

—Leon, basta…-intentó apartarlo pero él volvió a tomar sus manos y hacerlas a un lado-

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo tú puedes jugar? ¿Sabes cómo terminé ahí? ¿Leíste todo o solo las partes interesantes?

—Leí lo suficiente como para saber que…

—Prefiero la muerte a vivir sin ti

—¿Qué…?

—Eres tú, mi constante tormento y perdición. A la que no puedo arrancar de mi mente, sin importar lo que haga. A la que odio porque por más que lo intente simplemente no puedo odiar y también…

—¡Por favor…! -ella no podía escucharlo, no quería escucharlo, no porque no creyera en ello sino porque la sola aceptación haría mas difíciles sus futuros encuentros- él pareció entenderlo, en realidad lo único que no quería era ver a esa mujer, temeraria, fría, frívola e insensible rota por dentro. La besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente y ella se aferró a él, recorrió su pecho con ambas manos, amplio, bien definido y siguió bajando hasta alcanzar su cintura, lo rodeo por detrás y lo pegó a su piel, lo abrazo como si pudiera irse, como si fuera a perderlo y luego tembló al caer en la cuenta de que realmente pudo llegar a perderlo. Su acto suicida. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, si hubiera tardado un segundo más en la maldita oficina de Simmons…el agente tampoco se quedó atrás, disfrutó la sensación de su cuerpo y agradeció por espacio de algunos segundos la forma desesperada en que la espía se aferraba a él. Luego comenzó a tantear el terreno y encontró el cintillo sobre el muslo derecho, el arma seguía ahí y no solo eso…

—Dije que basta.

—¿Estás de misión?

—Lo estaré pronto

—¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

—Me atrevería a decir que fui yo quien te llevó al "Dragón Negro" y sobre lo segundo…quizá algunas noches te seguí

—¿Cómo tú o las otras?

—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de ordenes de aprehensión que hay en mi contra?

—Las conozco, las he leído todas y aún así tú…

—No hago este trabajo por el dinero, sino por lo mismo que tú…

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—El riesgo de muerte…-el agente la besó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, devoró sus labios con satisfacción, retiró el arma de sus muslos, el cuchillo y el PDA, todo lo arrojó al piso mientras con ambas piernas se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su piel, la espía se rindió a su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba bien y sabía que estaba mal. Todo lo que necesitaban para estar juntos de nuevo era… retirar esos malditos cargos en su contra. Le ayudó a retirar sus ropas, el vestido ya estaba a medio camino del piso cuando admiró la exquisita forma en que la devoraba con la mirada. Ella lo hizo a su vez, retirando la camisa de vestir, sucia e impregnada de sangre, disfrutó de la imagen que ofrecía, su pecho desnudo en contraposición con las primeras luces de la tarde entrante, eran el uno para el otro, sin cadenas o ataduras. Este momento, por fin era suyo, colocó las manos sobre su cintura con algo de desesperación, las avivadas formas del agente ya se desvelaban por lo bajo y ella humedeció los labios a la espera de una suculenta probada, el cinturón cedió, la prenda comenzó a deslizarse, en este momento solo tenían ojos para el otro y fue en ese momento que alguien decidió irrumpir en su morada.

El golpeteo se repitió mientras los amantes intentaban apresuradamente saborear sus cuerpos, tuvieron que contentarse con miradas ardientes y gestos sugerentes puesto que aquella intrusión era cosa de un oficial armado, si la encontraban a ella…la desesperación asomo sobre el deseo, Leon no podía permitir que la vieran y ella no tenía la mas mínima intensión de dejarlo ir. Compartieron un nuevo beso, mientras la puerta seguía siendo aporreada sin piedad, rozaron sus cuerpos desnudos con el corazón en un hilo tuvieron que separarse o ya no lo harían jamás.

—¿Volveré a verte?-preguntó el agente.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Te encontraré.

—¿Intentarás hacerlo de nuevo?

—Solo pierdo la razón cuando creo que te veo en todos lados.

—Quien dice que te has vuelto loco y que no soy yo

La puerta cedió en este punto, el agente saltó de la cama, colocándose los pantalones de manera apresurada y volviendo a maldecir la punzada de dolor en la sien, cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas y cerró la puerta de su alcoba para que ella pudiera vestirse a su vez, el lugar estaba hecho un maldito asco y fue lo primero que sus oficiales al mando le hicieron notar.

—¿No debería estar en otro lugar agente Kennedy? -él asintió, intentando recordar lo que le había dicho su contacto la última vez que la vio- Aeropuerto internacional, primera hora de la mañana un vuelo comercial a Eslava Oriental, usarían sus vacaciones para fingir que estaba ahí por mera casualidad.

—¿No tengo permitido elegir el horario de inicio de mis vacaciones?

—No y si vuelve a perder esto se le considerará como un riesgo para la nación.

—Si es así, entonces no lo quiero.

—Muy gracioso, tomará el PDA, hará sus maletas y estará en el aeropuerto internacional en dos horas.

—¿O si no qué…?

—Siga jugando con fuego y le garantizo que ya no será divertido, ni una palabra de esto a su novia agente

—¿Mi qué? -el oficial le indico con un gesto que tenía los labios marcados posiblemente de colorete y tras arrojar el mencionado PDA a un mueble de la sala, le ofreció una disculpa con la mano derecha y se marchó, él volvió sobre sus pasos, apresuradamente pero como era de esperar.

Ella ya no estaba, solo una nota que decía:

Nos volveremos a ver.

.

.

.

Horas después una llamada telefónica fue realizada.

—¿Diga?

—Lo haré.

—Hmm, creí que no te interesaba mi oferta de limpiar tu expediente personal

—Cierra la maldita boca Simmons, te daré lo que quieres y será la última vez que me veas.

—Ahh, deberíamos hacerlo memorable entonces mi amor…-la línea se cortó en este punto y el científico disfrutó de su reciente victoria. Ya sería cuestión de tiempo hacer que la Reina, se quedara por siempre a su lado.

* * *

.

.

.

 **—** **FIN—**

 **Violette Moore.**


End file.
